Full Moon
by Blazing Moonlight
Summary: A werewolf is roaming jump city...and since when is beast-boy the one with all the answers? and since when is raven the jealous type? Beast-BoyxRoseOC Beast-boyxRaven
1. 01 Howling

**Full Moon**

**Discalmer: I do not own teen titans but I do own the new character Rose the werewolf**

**Dedicate to: **jimjam56 **& **Faelan the Dark Angel

**01. howling**

**

* * *

**

Raven sat on the roof of titan tower she wanted to get away from beast-boy and Cyborgs fight it wasn't even a fight over something you should fight over it was over a stupid horror movie. Which movie they would watch first **'The Dead Walk At Night' **A vampire horror or **'We Don't Come In Peace' **an alien horror both were rated to be "Scary" The Jump City paper quoted them as "Never watch it at night you will shit your pants" But Raven was not scared of anything.

Raven's legs hung over the side of the building. She watched the moon as it shun bright and light up jump city. Normally when something like this happened she would quietly sneak up to the roof of the tower and stay there until it was "Safe" to come back down. No one ever thought to look for her up here.

'Nice View huh' a male voice said

'I Was looking at the moon robin' Raven corrected him

'Oh' he took a deep breath in and then let it out

'How did you know I was up here' Raven said still looking at the moon

'I always know your up here...Just as you can sense me...I can sense were you are' Robin lied...

'Liar' she mumbled as he came to sit next to her.

'You know what they say about full moons don't ya?' Robin asked staring at her

'Werewolves?' Raven responded

'No they bring out the crazies' He laughed

Raven hit him on the arm. Hard. But not to hard.

'Ow' He moaned

'I could have done a lot worse you know' she growled

'Come on before everyone finds out your little hide out' Robin winked

They both stood up. Raven dusted her cape and hovered following robin to the door way. They were barley at the door when a noise. A loud howling sound. Made them turn around.

'What was that?' Robin asked

'I don't know it sounded like - - -' Raven begun

'A werewolf?' Robin finished

'Don't be stupid...they don't exist.' Raven muttered

They ignored it. _It couldn't be a werewolf they don't exist. They are myths. It was probably beast-boy pulling some sort of weird joke. _Raven thought. She walked down the hallway quietly trying not to think of that howl what it was.

'Guys! Are you to still arguing!' Robin shouted

'Were not arguing' Beast-boy grumbled

'Well I'm not' Cyborg Grinned

'Friends Please it is either the Vamp-pier movie...or the Evil Alien movie which I do not wish to watch'

'Why not star?' Robin asked

'It is about evil Aliens...saying that all Aliens are evil...Yes some are but my kind are very friendly' starfire said

'Fine lets watch the Vampire movie first' Cyborg finally gave in...'But you are setting it up.'

Cyborg sat next to robin but in the middle of him and starfire and rave sitting right on the edge of the rounded black leather couch couch.

'Okay so before this movie starts I just wanted to say...Get ready for the fright of your life...This isn't just any vampire movie you should go to the toilet now just in- - -'

'PUT THE MOVIE ON!' Robin and Cyborg yelled.

'Fine' Beast boy groaned

he opened the DVD player taking out his comedy movie of all time **take the stage **and placed in what would hopefully be is newest favourite vampire movie of all time...**The dead walk at night**


	2. 02 Midnight Scream

**02.** **Midnight scream.

* * *

**

The movie had just finished. Raven was bored. Starfire was terrified. Cyborg and beast-boys eyes were glued to the screen. They were watching **'We don't come in peace' **Robin wasn't interested in the alien movie.

Starfire's head was berried in robins lap. She couldn't get over how they made aliens look. How terrifying they were.

Starfire liked Musicals or dance movie's.

Beast-boy Loved all movie's except musicals...but he loved comedy's

Robin Liked action

Cyborg Liked Si-fi

Raven was the one who like horror but this wasn't her type of horror

The movie finished with a blood splatter of the main character on the screen

_**'Fin'**_

'That was absolutely terrifying friend Beast-boy' starfire complained

'No it wasn't it was awesome' Beast-boy

'I can believe the main character got killed off now they cant make a number 2' Cyborg Moaned

'I did not like that Alien movie. I find it very offensive to my kind!' Starfire Argued

'Look star to normal people Aliens don't exist so they try to make up what they look like and what they would be like' Beast-boy explained

'Still I did not like that at all and If my people saw this they would not be very happy about it either.' she shouted back

'I'm going to bed' Raven interrupted

'I think we all should its past midnight.' Robin Agreed

'Yea' Cyborg yawned

They began walking to the down the hallway to there rooms but were stopped by a piercing scream.

'What was that?' Starfire trembled

' I don't know' Beast-boy responded

'It sounded close.' Robin added

'Surely we wouldn't be the only ones who have heard it' Starfire said to beast-boy

'Wait. Raven and I heard a howl before when we were on the roof.'

'WEREWOLF!' Beast-boy yelled

'Dude' Cyborg moaned

'Come we better go looking' Robin said walking back the other way followed by raven and starfire

Beast-boy and Cyborg slowly walked behind him

'Thanks a lot you had to say werewolf didn't you? You couldn't have kept your stupid mouth shut?' Cyborg complained

'We would have gone looking anyway' Beast-boy moaned

'Beast-boy what do you know about werewolf's?' Robin asked

'Just what everyone knows...They transform on a full moon and they have no Idea about what they did that night as the wolf' Beast-boy responded

'huh...so or mission is simple hunt the werewolf if we find it weaken it and we will lock it in the basement' Robin responded

'robin you are sending us on a wild goose chase...werewolf's don't exists!' cyborg yelled

They stop arguing when they heard a deep howling sound.

'Like I said...weaken the wolf.'


End file.
